Lindsay Grayson (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |death = Stabbed in heart by Joel |age = 42 |born = 1991 |relations = (Husband) (Step-son) Nadine (Step-daughter) |origin = United States of America |gender = Female |ethnicity = Spanish-American |hair color = Dark brown |eye color = Dark brown |first appearance = |last appearance = Book 4: Devil |life span = Chapter 8 - Chapter 4}} |songlink = Death Valley}} Lindsay Grayson was a main character in Extinction. A calculating and smooth talking survivor, Lindsay is a chameleon able to adapt to any situation. Alongside her equally manipulative husband Joel, Lindsay works on ensuring the survival of themselves and her step-children, Nadine and Matthew following the destruction of their safe haven due to a failed plot. After being held prisoner to the Father, Lindsay and Joel orchestrated an escape plan that allowed them to take control of a group of survivors. Their suburb leadership led them to protect the group from infected until their arrival in a Delaware zone led by Nerlen Fader. His weak leadership led the couple to orchestrate a successful plot for the zone's control at Nerlen's expense. Their leadership culminated in the zone's downfall and subsequent reveal of their treachery. Exiled from the group and their children, Joel and Lindsay bickered over their guilt and actions in the harsh winter. Joel's dwindling spirit and the tough conditions led Lindsay to abandon her husband. Initially ashamed, Lindsay buried the guilt of her actions and found herself taken captive by the Blackheart cult. Although she did not share their beliefs, the cunning Lindsay charmed herself out of imprisonment and joined the demonic cultists. Her actions would later come to haunt her when the cult captured her previous group and Joel arrived to save them. Lindsay offered to get her family safety in the cult, but upon their refusal, Lindsay refused to sacrifice her own safety to help them further. Lindsay's downfall came when she was unable to read the lengths her husband was willing to go to protect his children, as Joel murdered her after Lindsay threatened to turn them in. Overview Lindsay is the perfect match for Joel, for like him, she too is one you need to keep an eye out for. Lindsay is a death fearing woman who is willing to do anything it takes to make sure she nor her family fall victim to death. Beyond her survival tactics, her key in doing so is in her chameleon personality. Lindsay is a master at blending into her environment, and in doing so can change her personality in a matter of seconds. From the way she speaks, to her body language, to even her own goals, Lindsay knows how to play a situation. So, it should come as no surprise that she knows how to manipulate others into her bidding. Her intellectual mind, combined with her husband's, always make them the smartest people in any situation. Lindsay isn't a monster, however. Her actions leave her remorseful and guilt ridden, and unlike her husband, she doesn't try to justify it. She knows her actions are wrong and that she has become almost inhuman, yet she is too cowardly to put a halt to her actions. They're the only thing keeping her family and her alive, and to stop would risk death, and she can't have that. Besides her absolute fear, Lindsay also has a craving for her acts, which both pleasures and disgusts her. In the end, however, you gotta do what you gotta do, right? Arc Killed Victims *Moderate amount of people *Numerous amounts of infected Appearances ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:Fall Out Boy Club Category:NLO Category:Antagonists